Falling
by Clumzy.Person
Summary: Bella's used to falling all her life, but she never expected to fall in love, especially with someone she shouldn't. Drabble! Rated M. Cannon! Docward/Olderward AH/AU
1. Prologue

Hey Guys! New story and my very first Drabble! I hope you guys like it and I promise to have at least 3 or 4 updates a week!

* * *

**Falling!**

**Prologue**

**Bella pov**

I'm used to falling...

Falling over my mother's dresses when I was 5.

Falling over thin air when a teen.

But I never expected to fall in a hospital

I never expected to fall over a doctor.

I never expected to fall for him.

But I did.

And there was no going back.

* * *

So what are you waiting for? Hit the button and tell what you think!


	2. Chapter 1

Wow! I was completly amazed with the response I got to the last chapter! Thank you guys! Most chapters will be 100 words or less but there will be some that have more! I want to thank the amazing Anabella Cullen P for picking the best theme song for this fic! Falling by Alicia Keys! PS. Check out her stories! Her Drabble "Girl of Smoke and glass" is amazing!

* * *

**Falling**

**Chapter1**

**Bella POV!**

"Ouch." I muttered when I tripped over my bag and fell.

"You okay Bells?" my father called from the kitchen.

"Um... not really dad..." I responded as loud as I could while trying to hold the tears in.

This shit hurt!

I heard his footsteps as he walked in the living room.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried.

"It hurts... Bad."

"Let's get you to a hospital then" he picked me up, somehow easily and carried me to his cruiser.

Oh God!

* * *

**Go on. Hit that button! Do it! You know you want to!**


	3. Chapter 2

Hey! Here's another chapter... let's just get down to it!

* * *

**Falling**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella Point of view.**

There's was nothing worse than being driven around in the back of a police's chief car.

I looked out the window as the greenery of Forks slowly blurred by.

"Here we are." said Charlie.

He came around to carry me again but I protested.

"I can walk, dad."

"You sure about that, Bells?"

"Yep! Doesn't hurt at all."

* * *

Hit it. Hit it. Come on hit the review button!


	4. Chapter 3

Here we go, meeting Edward!

* * *

**Falling**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella point of view.**

I somehow managed to walk myself in the hospital without crying out in pain and alerting Charlie to my lie.

I mostly looked at my feet fearing they would somehow jumble up, and I'd fall again.

But then I looked up...

When I saw green emerald eyes, sitting on the most perfect face, chiselled jaw, and on top sat the most arousing pair of sex hair I've ever seen, I tripped and fell.

But this time I didn't fall only on the ground.

I fell in love.

* * *

Sooo. what did you think? I've noticed that reviews seem to be running low than the other chapters... Show me some love... it only takes the click of a button!


	5. Chapter 4

I was really impressed with the reviews the last chap got! Thank you I read and reply to everyone. Now let's see more of Edward, shall we?

* * *

**Falling**

**Chapter 4**

**Bella Point of view.**

"Shit! Bells, are you okay?" I heard the unmistakeable voice of my father.

"Um... " I cleared my throat. "Yeah."

I felt two hands wrap around my waist and lift me up.

I turned around looked up expecting to see my father's worried expression, but that's not what I saw.

I saw a pair of compassionate green eyes.

I looked back down blushing.

* * *

So what did you think? Let's see if we can have more reviews than in the last chap, shall we?


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! What's up? Ready for another chap? Well I won't keep you any longer...**

* * *

**Falling**

**Chapter 5**

**Bella Pov**

"Are you feeling alright, sweetheart? " The softest, velvet voice asked.

"Um..." I look up at his face and felt my heartbeat rise quickly.

Thump

Thump

Thump

I only hoped he wouldn't notice.

* * *

Well that's the last of my pre-written chap... I gotta start working on chapter 6...

Thoughts? Please share...


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Fanfiction seem to be changing things again and I'm confused.

You guys bored of this story, cause I only got 5 reviews for the last chap which is the lowest reviews for a chap in this story

* * *

**Falling**

**Chapter six**

**Bella POV**

"Bells?" I heard my father's voice behind me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, dad." I said as I tried to detangle myself from the handsome doctor's arms.

Don't get me wrong. I wanted to be in his arms forever.

Just not with my dad watching.

No way.

* * *

Don't be shy... I dare you to hit that button!


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys! New chap! They will be in the hospital for a few more chaps so bare with me here. It's going kinda slow now but I promise that it will speed up. Also this story will be kinda long since I plan lots of things to happen

* * *

**Falling**

**Chapter seven**

**Bella pov**

"Lauren?" the green – eyed sex God called as he looked over my head.

"Yes doctor." A sickingly nasal, voice that had much unrequired sweetness in it said from behind me.

"Can you bring over a wheel chair, please." He said his tone colder than it was when he spoke to me.

Oh no.

* * *

Poor Bella! Show her some love! Hit the review button!

Do you guys know how old Edward and Bella are? I'd love to hear your theories!


	9. Chapter 8

Longer chapter than usual, but I don't think you guys would complain! :D Enjoy

* * *

**Falling**

**Chapter Eight**

**Bella Point of view.**

"Right away, Dr. Cullen." Lauren said her voice still holding that unrequired sweetness.

I felt a strong pang of jealousy and I suddenly had the urge to tell her to get away from my man.

I shook my head and leaned on my feet biting my lip tightly to keep from screaming out in pain.

"Sweetheart, don't lean on it, you're only going to get hurt." Dr Cullen said.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I said and then repeated it over and over in my head willing myself to believe it.

"Bells-" my dad started but I interrupted him.

"I can walk." I said firmly not leaving any room for discussion.

"Okay." Dr Cullen smiled at me. "Why don't you lean on me and we'll walk to my office."

It was a nice compromise, plus I'd get to hold on to him so I accepted it.

* * *

So what did you think?

I loved hearing your theories last chapter, but Bella's age won't be revealed for maybe another 2 chapters and then Edward's... I dunno when!

Leave me your thoughts, and I'll be sure to reply!


	10. Chapter 9

Hey! I see you like longish chapters so here's another one, but don't get too used to them cause we will go back to shorter ones. This one was too supposed to be short but I couldn't stop writting!

* * *

Falling

Chapter Nine

Bella Pov

When I entered the office I was a little surprise to be honest.

I expected white walls, white office, the kind of setting that you see on tv in ones of those doctor shows.

But no.

Instead the walls were covered in a dark vanilla colour, with a big chocolate coloured office desk that set a warm feeling to the room.

Even the bed was covered in light blue sheets instead of white ones.

I felt comfortable and at home, somehow, which is strange for me. I never am comfortable in any place other than my father's or my mother's house.

"Why don't you sit down... " he gestured around toward the bed looking me questionably.

After about 10 seconds I realised that he was waiting for me to say my name.

"Bella." I held out my hand.

"Dr Edward Cullen." He shook mine.

* * *

So? What did you think? Tell me your thoughts!


	11. Chapter 10

Hey guys!

I don't own Twilight, but I own an Edward poster that I wake up to every morning!

* * *

Falling

Chapter ten

Bella pov

"Would you sit on the bed for me Bella?"

Of course I will. Want to have some fun while we're at it?

I didn't say that. Of course I didn't. One reason may be that my father was still here.

I also knew that Edward didn't mean it like that. To him I was probably just some kid. I don't know what gave me the impression, but I felt like he was old enough to be my father.

Call it woman's intuition or whatever.

I was going to be 18 in just a week so I think I did classify as a woman.

"Sure." I said and I sat on the bed awaiting instructions.

Hmmmm... Maybe he'll tell my dad to leave.

Dream on, B! That's never going to happen.

* * *

Only three people managed to get her age right... Well some said eighteen and some 17 but both go here since she's 18 in only a week!

The 3 people who got the age right are: Sweetmomma75, cbmorfie and Lizzie Sparkling! Good job guys!

Don't forget to leave me your thoughts!


	12. Chapter 11

Hey guys! New chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Falling

Chapter eleven

Bella Pov

I watched as his fingers moved swiftly and gently across my ankle.

"So what's the verdict, Doctor Cullen?" my dad asked impatiently.

Shut up dad!

"It's just a sprain." He moved his fingers on my ankle some more. "You should try to stay off this foot for about a week or so. How about you come see me then?"

"Sure." I answered discretely doing a happy dance inside.

I couldn't wait to see him again, even though I was still in his presence.

* * *

So... what did you think? I have 90 reviews now, do you guys think we could make it to 100?


	13. Chapter 12

Let's just get straight to it...

* * *

Falling

Chapter twelve

Bella

The next few days at home felt... empty...

I knew I was being ridiculous, after all how can you possibly miss a person if you have seen him all of one time.

I tried having a little slumber party with Jessica, knowing she'd talk so much that she might be able to get my mind of him.

But it didn't help.

Nothing did.

I didn't care anyways; I was going to see him again in just two days.

Two more days.

Two more days of thinking of him.

Two more days of dreaming of him.

Two more days of cumin with his name on my lips and him in my mind.

* * *

Sooo... What did you think?

I loved the response I got to the last chap and I also loved that I managed to get break 100 reviews! Yippie!

Now get down to business and hit the button! :D


	14. Chapter 13

**Me:** _*asleep on the desktop*_

**Edward:** Seriously? You're doing this again?

**Me:** _*wakes up*_ What?

**Edward:** Get your ass in bed. You need sleep woman.

**Me:** _*starts to stand up*_

**Edward:** Aren't you forgetting something?

**Me:** _*looks confused*_ Oh yeah. I don't own Twilight. I just own Edward.

**Edward:** _*clears his throat*_

**Me:** Fine, fine. I don't own him either, he belongs to Stephenie!

* * *

Falling

Chapter thirteen

Bella

I gently knocked on the door and then I waited until I heard his velvet, inviting voice.

"Come in."

I opened the door and peeked in.

"Hi." I squeaked.

He smiled that beautiful, panty-dropping smile.

"Hello Isabella, please come in."

I entered his office and closed the door behind me while I stood awkwardly, looking at my feet.

"Would you like to sit down?" he asked.

"Sure." I walked over to the chair in front of his desk and sat down. I felt like I was in principal's office.

Maybe it was the desk's fault.

If only it weren't there.

* * *

Sorry for the lenghty disclaimer at the top!

Thoughts on the chapter?


	15. Chapter 14

Lengthy chapter... I actually had to cut in into two chapters because it was getting too long!

**Me:** I own Twilight.

**Emmett:** No you don't... I do...

**Me:** No I do...

**Emmett:** Nu-uh

**Me:** Yea-ha.

**SM:** Would you two stop. I own it. _*looks to Emmett*_ You wouldn't even exist if it wasn't for me.

**Emmett&Me:** _*at the same time*_ Meanie...

* * *

Falling

Chapter fourteen

Bella

"How are you feeling, Bella?" he asked as he looked at me with compassionate eyes.

"Great and doomed." I answered honestly.

"Are you okay?" his eyes were so filled with concern that I let myself believe for a second that he might actually care.

_Stop it Bella._ I chastised myself. _You're nothing more than a patient_.

"Yeah. It's just that it's my birthday tomorrow and I'm sure Rosalie is just about ready to spring a surprise party on me." I grumbled.

"You don't like surprises?" he raised a curious eyebrow.

I shook my head. "Or birthdays..."

"How's your leg doing?"

He changed the subject. I was quite disappointed by that, but it's not like I could really do anything about it...

* * *

Sooo... what did you guys think? Edward and Bella seem to be quite comfortable with eachother...


	16. Chapter 15

**Me:**_ *jumps excitedly into the screen*_ I totally own Twilight!

**Esme:** _*walks out of the Kitchen* *shakes her head_* No you don't dear.

**Me:** But... _*gets teary eyed*_

**Esme:** How about I make you some hot chocolate?

**Me:** _*starts running into the kitchen*_ Yay! Hot Coco!

* * *

**Falling**

**Chapter fifteen**

**Bella**

"It's great, I can walk now which is more useful." I smiled.

He smiled crookedly back. "I'm glad... Well that would be all. If you're leg upsets you or you hurt yourself again don't hesitate to stop by..." he handed me a card. "... or call... "

I took it from him doing an internal happy dance. "I will thank you..." I stood up and started walking silently to the door.

"Bye Bella."

"Bye Doctor Edward."

I didn't want to go, but I had no choice.

I doubt he'd want me.

* * *

Is this the end of Edward and Bella?


	17. Chapter 16

**Me:** _*laughs evilly as she throws another card down*_

**Jasper:** _*glares slightly and throws on down too*_

**Me:** Aha! I win, sucka! Now pay up.

**Jasper:** _*looks at me* _

**Me:** _*feeling sleepy*_ Oh no you don't! _*yawns and falls asleep*_

**Me:** _*wakes up a couple of hours later and looks around*_ Wha- _*sees a note and reads it out loud*_ **I don't own Twilight! **

If you want to read some humour stories like these little things at the top, pm me! 

_**Warning** Little kids, cover your eyes!_

* * *

**Falling**

**Chapter sixteen**

**Bella**

"Hmmmm..." I moaned as he moved his hand lower down my stomach.

"You like that?" he growled bitting my hard aching nipples.

I arched my back pushing my nipple deeper into his mouth.

That was all the answer he needed. I felt him move his hand lower ghosting over my hips, then he pinched my thigh making me gasp out in pleasure. He started moving his hand toward where I needed him the most...

"Get your ass out of bed."

* * *

If you kill me you'll never know what happens next, so keep those guns and knifes hidden, but instead you can drop me a nice little review!


	18. Chapter 17

**Me:** _*trying to sneak away* _

**Carlisle:** Ahem... _*clears his throat*_ Where do you think you're going?

**Me:** Ummmm I wanted to go buy you Twilight!

**Carlisle:** _*takes my hand*_ Let's go into the white room, shall we?

**Me:** _*starts to run away*_ You'll never catch me alive!

**Carlisle:** _*suddenly in front of me*_ I'm a vampire remember?

**Me:** I-

**Carlisle:** You don't own me or Twilight!

**Me:** Damn

**Carlisle:** _*points in a direction*_ Back to the white room with you!

* * *

**Falling**

**Chapter 17**

**Bella.**

I shot up in bed and looked around.

Rosalie was there staring at me with a determined expression on her face.

Oh no.

It was just a dream.

"What do you want?" I groaned as I laid back against the pillow.

She threw some clothes at me. "Get dressed. We're going out."

I looked at the clock and groaned again. "It's only two in the afternoon."

"Which means we only have a couple hours to get ready." She responded

"Can I at least have breakfast? And shower?" I said after my stomach growled.

The growl reminded me of my very hot dream.

Damn Rose.

* * *

Damn Rose, who wants to kill her for interupting Bella's dream?

Review! Review! Review!


	19. Chapter 18

**Edward:** _*removes blanket from around me*_ Get up!

**Me:** _*half asleep*_ Fuck you.

**Edward:** Okay!

**Me:** I'm sleeping, leave me alone. _*tries to whack him*_

**Edward:** Not untill you say it.

**Me:** Go away. _*throws pillow at him*_

**Edward:** Say it! Out loud!

**Me:** _*groans and sits up*_ Fine. I don't own Twilight! Happy? Can I go back to sleep now?

**Edward:** _*pulls blanket over me and kisses my forehead*_ Of course, love.

**Me:** _*has SWEET dreams*_

* * *

**Falling**

**Chapter 18**

**Bella**

After I was forced to eat and shower all in less than 15 minutes, the torture began.

It took Rose two hours. Two whole hours to only do my hair and makeup.

But I liked the end result so I stopped bitching the minute I looked at myself in the mirror.

The dress or shirt came mid-thigh, it had a black belt with a love heart right in the middle of it. I had smoky natural looking eyes with light pink lip gloss.

I smiled and suddenly became excited for the night out.

* * *

*yawns* Goodnight! I'm posting the link to the dress on my profile since I can't really describe it!

Leave me a review!


	20. Chapter 19

A long chappie! Well... longer than usual!

**Me:** I own Twilight. _*growls*_

**Bella:** Oh no you don't. _*says angrily*_

**Me:** Yes I do!

**Bella:** Nope!

**Me:** Okay, Okay... I only own Edward...

**Bella:** _*growls and attacks me*_

**Me:** Ahhhhh! Ahhhh! Get off me!

**Bella:** _*punches*_ You. _*punches*_ do. _*punches*_ own. _*punches*_ my. _*punches*_ Edward.

**Me:** Ahhhhh _*screams, pushes her up and runs away*_ Bitch is crazy!

* * *

**Falling**

**Chapter nineteen**

**Bella**

I ran my hand nervously through my hair as I entered the "Twilight Zone" nightclub.

I was never the kind of person to enjoy big crowds, and the place was packed tonight.

Just what I fucking needed.

"We need to get you laid." Rose shouted in my ear.

"Quit it." I mumbled. "I'm going to be with a guy when I'm ready, and I don't feel like cutting off his balls everytime he opens his mouth-

"Bella..." she whined but I interrupted.

"...and beside's, I'm not going to let my first time be a one-time thing..." I said and looked at her, but she wasn't listening.

Someone had her attention.

I looked and almost came in my panties.

* * *

What do you think of the chapter? And who do you think the girls saw?

Leave me a review!


	21. Chapter 20

**I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

**Falling **

**Chapter Twenty**

**Bella**

I watched as he turned his head towards me and full on stared.

I stared right back.

He slowly leaned in to whisper something in his friend's ear and then started walking towards me.

"Wow." Rose whispered.

"I know, right!" I said never taking my eyes off him.

He was closer now, close enough to see that he had deep blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Bella!" I said as I held out my hand.

"James." he brought my hand to his lips and kissed it. "It's nice to meet you, Bella"

* * *

You weren't expecting that, now, were you?


	22. Chapter 21

**Me:** _*chases Edward*_ Baby, I love you!

**Edward:** _*runs away from me*_ Get away,you freak!

**Me:** I own you. _*angryly*_ Get you ass back here!

**Edward:** You don't own me. _*towers over me his eyes pitch black in anger*_ Or Twilight!

**Me:** _*pouts*_

* * *

**Falling**

**Chapter twenty one**

**Bella**

I smiled and blushed as he kissed my hand.

The music seemed to slow down and I felt his intense stare before I looked into his eyes.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked with a rough edge to his voice.

"Yes." I said as I followed him onto the dance floor.

His hands rested on my hips and mine rested on his shoulders as we swayed from side to side on the dance floor.

I never been a good dancer, because I tend to trip over my feet too much, which resulted in me stepping on his foot from time to time.

After the fifth time I stepped on his feet I stood back and smiled apologetically.

* * *

Soooo... Again I had to cut this chap short because I couldn't stop writting!

Review!


	23. Chapter 22

Hey, sorry if it's a little late... but I fought with a spider... unfourtunately the spider won!

* * *

**Falling**

**Chapter twenty two**

**Bella**

"Um... I'm just going to get some fresh air." I didn't wait for a response. I ran out the back door and breathed in the fresh air, slightly intoxicated with booze and cigarettes.

I leaned against the wall, closing my eyes and relaxing slightly.

I heard him before he spoke. His right hand was on my hip and his left hand was beside my head blocking any type of excape.

I felt a sudden rush of fear course through my body when I met his stare.

It was pure evil.

"You're not going anywhere!"

* * *

Oh-Uh!

What's going to happen now! Tune in for more Falling tomorrow!

**Preview. Maybe!**

I raised my foot and kicked him right in his groin.


	24. Chapter 23

We all know I don't own Twilight. Sow why tease me?

Be the one to judge this chapter...

* * *

**Falling**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Bella**

"What are you doing?" I said even thought I knew.

I was trying to stall him, hoping for a miracle. Hoping someone would come out and save me.

"What do you think I'm doing?" he smiled seductively and started kissing my neck.

I didn't think. I just acted. Acted on pure instinct. I raised my knee and forcefully hit his crotch.

"Bitch!" he shouted as he grabbed my chin forcefully and hit my head against the wall.

The next thing I knew his hand was gone, he was on the ground with a figure towering over him, pounding his fists into James's brain.

Edward.

* * *

Was the chapter what you expected? What should happen to James.

_**Preview. Maybe.**_

Tears sprung to my eyes.


	25. Chapter 24

Here's a new one!

* * *

Falling

Chapter 24

Bella

"Stop" I screamed as he kept hitting him.

" Stop." I kept repeating as I slid down the wall to the ground with my hands covering my ears as tears ran down my cheeks.

I don't know how long I stood there, but I knew when he was close.

The hairs on my arms and the back of my neck stood up at attention as I felt goosebumps on my skin.

I knew when I heard his voice that I was safe. That he wouldn't hurt me.

"Bella." He breathed and I collapsed against him.

* * *

You'll be happy to know that I'm working on Chap 27, and I swear E&B are so cute!

**A real preview!**

"Shh... I got you... I got you."

* * *

Go on, say it... or how about I say it for you... "You teasing bitch."

I'm so happy that the last chapter got us over the 200 review mark! I'm proud of this story and I love you guys from the bottom of my closet, which I can never find... I'm kidding.. I kidding... I really appreciate all of you!

Sorry for the long AN, it's 3 o'clock am and I'm tired and I'm crazy when I'm tired!I can't stop typing!


	26. Chapter 25

**Me:** I do not own Twilight. _*says with a pout*_

* * *

**Falling**

**Chapter 25**

**Bella**

"Oh... my... god." I sobbed.

"Shh... I got you... I got you." He whispered in my ear.

I looked up at him feeling so small and needing him to hold me so, so bad.

"I... Th-thanks." I stumbled over my words.

"Shhh... It's okay..." he said.

I shook my head. "No it's not."

He whipped his cellphone out of his pocket and started dialing.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling your father." He said like it was obvious.

"Nooooo." I took the phone out of his hand and took a couple steps back while I ended the call.

"Isabella, give me my phone." He growled as he looked at me from under his eyelashes. He looked almost predatory, and I suddenly felt giddy and playful. I dropped the phone in my bra, between my boobs and then looked at him.

"Come and get it!"

* * *

You just gotta love playful Bella! Don't ya?

**Preview!**

He raised an eyebrow and smiled crookedly at me.

* * *

You just gotta love playful Edward too! Don't ya?

Now leave me a review! Or else. *gets out teddy* I'll get him to come after you!


	27. Chapter 26

Everyone knows I don't own Twilight!

* * *

**Falling**

**Chapter twenty six**

**Bella**

He raised an eyebrow and smiled crookedly at me. "Please give me my phone." He breathed as he walked closer to me.

I melted. "Please don't call my dad." I said as I took it out and held it in my palm towards him.

He shook his head as he took his phone and dropped it into his pocket. "I won't. Are you okay?" Suddenly his hand was at the back of my head.

"Uh... I think so." I tried not to whimper as his hands ghosted over my hair.

"I should drive you home..." he said sadly like he didn't want this night to end.

"Um... I don't want to go home, my dads not there, maybe I could sleep over at Rose's." I said as I took the phone out to call her.

* * *

Soo? What do you think? I'm thinking some of you are disappointed that Edward didn't dip his hand between Bella's boobs to grab his phone.

**Preview!**

I tried to hide my smile but I couldn't.

* * *

Ohhh what is that about?

I have an idea for you guys! I'm going to start working on some outakes that are probably going to be posted later in the story, if anyone thinks of different directions they thought the story could go let me know! Say something like: "What if Edward dipped his hand between her boobs?"

**Review!**


	28. Chapter 27

Let's get on with it...

* * *

Falling

Chapter twenty seven

Bella

"So..." Edward asked as soon as I got off the phone with Rose.

I shook my head. "She's going home with some guy tonight." I sighed, now I was going to have to stay home alone all night after everything that happened...

"You could stay over at my place." Edward said.

"What?" I asked incredulously,

"Just so you're not alone." He rushed out.

I tried to hide my smile but I couldn't.

"Sure, I'd love too."

* * *

Sooooo... What do you guys think?


	29. Chapter 28

**Falling**

**Chapter twenty eight**

**Bella**

"Wow." I said as Edward pulled his Volvo in his driveway.

His house looked amazing. It was vanilla coloured with two stories, and a much darker garage beside it.

"You like it?" he asked as he opened the passenger door for me.

Such a gentleman.

"I love it." I replied still in awe of the sight.

"Come on." He motioned towards the house with his head.

I followed him with a grin to a night, that I hope would have many discoveries.

* * *

Since Everyone wants to know I've decided to tell you how old Edward is, so if you're not interested avert your eyes!

Edward is 20 years older than Bella!

Thoughts?

Review!


	30. Chapter 29

Long one!

* * *

**Falling**

**Chapter twenty nine**

**Bella**

Edward's house was amazing.

Definitely somewhere I'd like to be.

"So?" he asked as I looked around the kitchen mesmerised.

"Wow." Were the words that left my lips.

I don't know how long I stood there, in the middle of the kitchen looking around trying to commit this room to memory, but when I turned around Edward was leaning against the doorframe watching me.

"What?" I asked becoming somewhat self conscious.

He shrugged and took a few steps towards me. "Nothing."

I turned around again and spied a bottle of wine on the counter. I lifted it up in my hands and turned to Edward raising an eyebrow.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who decided to support me and this story about the age difference! That was one of the two things that was set from the start. Another thing is that there will be a time skip somewhere along the story! And I think it'll happen around Chapters 50! :D

Did you like it? I know not much happens here but it's getting there, where everyone wants to get too!


	31. Chapter 30

**Falling**

**Chapter thirty**

**Bella**

"Want to?" I asked motioning towards the bottle.

He hesitated for a second and then answered. "Sure."

I handed the bottle to him as I started searching all the cupboards looking for some wine glasses. I had to search quite a bit, since his kitchen was so huge, which made me wonder.

Why would he have such a huge kitchen? It's not like he lives here with anyone else.

"Bingo." I said when I found them.

I turned to Edward to see him laughing.

"What?"

* * *

So? What do you think? Only a couple of chapters now...

**Preview**

"Not really." I shook my head. "You're not fifty are you?"

* * *

Until next time... leave a review!


	32. Chapter 31

**Falling**

**Chapter thirty one**

**Bella**

He shook his head.

"Bingo?" he chuckled some more. "Isn't that what old people do?"

I raised an eyebrow. "How old are you anyway?"

"Does it matter?" he asked.

"Not really." I shook my head. "You're not fifty are you?"

He chuckled. "Close."

"How close?" I asked still not letting it go. Don't get me wrong I don't really care about his age. I just thought I should know. I mean, I should know at least that much.

I mentally smacked my forehead.

I really like him and I didn't even know his age.

"I'm thirty eight years old."

* * *

He dropped the bomb! How do you think Bella will react?

Until next time...


	33. Chapter 32

Falling

Chapter thirty two

Bella

I think my jaw just hit the floor.

"Th-Thirty Eight?" I was sure my eyes were as wide as saucers when I asked this. I have never been so surprised in m life as I was this very moment.

It's not that I had a problem, I mean after all he might think I'm just some kid so why worry about his age.

But thirty eight?

He doesn't even look thirty.

He nodded staring at me gauging my reaction.

"Wow." I smiled. " You barely look Thirty." I handed him a glass and waited for him to fill it with wine.

"It doesn't bother you?" He looked worried. "At all?"

I shook my head with a smile as I slowly brought my glass to my lips.

"Nope."

* * *

She wasn't really bothered by it! Thank god! After all who wouldn't love an older Edward!


	34. Chapter 33

**Falling**

**Chapter Thirty Three**

**Bella**

"Hmmm" I breathed. "Sweet." I looked at him.

He stared at my lips while he nodded.

"Where did you buy it?" I asked. I was definitely getting some of this later.

"Huh?... Oh.. Yeah ... The wine. I got a friend who works at a winery."

"Cool." I smiled as I took a step closer to him.

"Ahmmmm"

I slowly traced my fingers on his shoulder, his chest.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah." He responded as I raised my head and looked him in the eye.

"Kiss me."

* * *

Things are getting heated!

So? What did you think?

I'm starting college tomorrow so updates will come a lot earlier, like tonight, and I also think I may start to only update on weekdays? Do you agree?


	35. Chapter 34

You ready?

* * *

**Falling**

**Chapter Thirty Four**

**Bella**

I didn't have to wait a single moment and his lips were on mine, his hand snaked around my back pulling me closer, and his other hand was in my hair holding me to him.

"Bella." He breathed as he moved his lips from mine down my neck biting, sucking and licking.

Marking me.

"This is wrong." He said while his actions proved the opposite.

"If it's so wrong then how does it feel so right?" I asked.

"Bella." He breathed again while both his hands were on the edge of my shirt.

"Yeah." My breathing quickened, my stomach filling with excited butterflies.

"Bedroom?"

* * *

Anyone care to answer Edward's question?

Have a nice weeked, and leave me a nice review!


	36. Chapter 35

Short but hot!

* * *

**Falling**

**Chapter Thirty Five**

**Bella**

"Yes." I said as I jumped wrapping my legs around his waist, my fingers finding his hair and I stuck my tongue down his throath.

He growled and suddenly I was pressed up against the kitchen counter while his cock was saying 'Hello' to my hungry pussy. "Or we can just do it here."

"That could work too." I said not really caring about the location as long as I had him inside me.

And quick.

* * *

So? What did you guys think?

Bet you can't wait till tomorrow... well here's a preview that'll make you want it more...

**Preview!**

"So fucking gorgeous."

* * *

Who said that?


	37. Chapter 36

**HOT** Alert!

* * *

**Falling**

**Chapter Thirty six**

**Bella**

I moaned with I felt his lips on my nipples through my shirt. He was biting my nipples so deliciously painful that I wanted to scream in both pain and pleasure at the same time. I was also alternating between kicking and sucking him off.

I pushed him back and held eye contact while I took off my shirt. He eyes were the darkest green I have ever seen them, and I couldn't be any wetter.

"So fucking gorgeous." He said as he took off my bra, and started kissing down my stomach.

I felt a nervous feeling settle there.

"Um... wait."

* * *

What now? Ugh Bella!

**Preview!**

He looked happy and disappointed at the same time.

* * *

I bet you're in the front of the computer screaming at the screen. "Give me a damn lemon, girl!"

Well you give me a review...

Thank you for reaching 300 reviews last night! It makes me feel really proud of this thing I write... that you enjoy it as much as I do!


	38. Chapter 37

Falling

Chapter Thirty seven

Bella

"You okay?" he asked as he looked up at me.

"Yeah... Um... I just..." I grabbed my shirt and covered myself. "I'm.. "

"You can tell me..." he said as he rubbed my thigh gently, his eyes staring into mine completely filled with compassion and understanding.

"I've never... Ugh!" I ran my hand through my hair. "Look... I'm a virgin."

"Oh." He looked happy and disappointed at the same time. "It's okay. We don't have to do anything..." he trailed off.

"No, no... I want to... I'm just a little nervous."

"I am too." He pressed his lips gently to mine.

* * *

Awwwww... So sweet I might be getting diabetes. :D

**Preview **

It made me feel sexy.

* * *

Soo what did you think?

Leave me your thoughts!


	39. Chapter 38

Late Chapter, but it'll be worth it!

* * *

Falling

Chapter Thirty eight

Bella

I pulled him to me and kissed him hard. Our teeth were smashing against eachother. Our tongues were dancing, fighting for dominance, one wanting it more than the other.

He stepped back and looked me up and down.

It made me feel beautiful, desireable.

It made me feel sexy.

"Edward..." I pleaded not even knowing exactly for what. I just needed him. Whatever he would give me.

He got down to his knees in front of me and pulled me to the edge of the counter.

"I'll make you feel good."

* * *

Sooo.. What did you think?

**Preview**

The things this man can do with his tongue...


	40. Chapter 39

Please read Chap 38 if you haven't already!

* * *

**Falling**

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

**Bella**

I moaned as my hands found purchase of his hair pulling him closer.

The things this man can do with his tongue...

He was swirling it around my clit occasionally pressing and flicking while I writhed below him in ecstasy.

"Oh God." I screamed as he inserted a finger in me.

He leaned back with his finger still thrusting while he added a second. "God's not here right now, Bella."

"Shut up and get back to work." I pulled him back to my hot core so that he could continue until he brought me over the edge.

* * *

I'm really sorry for the delay and for the error of the last chapter.

My scheduale is really getting hectic... School is a little confusing right now so I'm trying to get used to it. I know that's no excuse but updates will be crazy till I try to figure out a scheduale that works for both me and you my readers.

Now that being said... Do I deserve a review? Pwetty Pwease!


	41. Chapter 40

Falling

Chapter Fourty

Bella

The feeling was like something I never experienced before.

My hand didn't even come close.

I felt like I was flying while something still held me grounded.

I felt like I could touch the stars, sky... the moon.

I felt powerful.

Powerful and happy.

Amazingly happy.

"How was that for a first time?" Edward asked leaning against me.

"It was... great..." I fisted his shirt in my hand and pulled it off. "But now I want you."

He groaned.

* * *

It's Saturday afternoon for me... I know, I know... I'm getting shitty at updates... Hope this will keep you sated until the next update...

**Preview** _**;)**_

I got on my knees as my hands flew towards his zipper.

* * *

So? Review!


	42. Chapter 41

**Falling**

**Chapter Forty One**

**Bella**

I got on my knees as my hands flew towards his zipper.

I almost hit the jackpot when he stopped me.

"You don't have to do this." He said through gritted teeth.

I ignored him as I took his cock out of his jeans and jacked him.

I looked up at him to see his face scrunched up in pleasure and I smirked to myself before taking him in my mouth.

I licked, sucked and hummed all the while using one hand to jack him and the other to gently squeeze his balls.

I looked up again to see his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"Edward." I called. "Watch me."

I gently ran my teeth over his length and smiled to myself when I felt hot cum in my mouth.

I greedily swallowed and then stood up just to find myself on the table with Edward between my legs in the next second.

* * *

I'm a bitch I know, hopefully this slightly longer and hotter chapter will partially make up for it.

Leave a review, please...


	43. Chapter 42

Falling

Chapter Forty Two

Bella

I loved his hands on me. How they moved as if they cherished every part of my body. I love the way it set me alight, on fire.

It was something that I've never felt before.

It was truly amazing.

I pulled his lips to mine as I tried to urge him to hurry... stick it in.

I giggled slightly as he looked at me with his eyebrows raised.

"Please." I begged. "I want you, Edward."

"Say my name again beautiful."

"Edward." His name came out in a breath.

He entered me slowly, his hands moving lovingly over my body.

I gritted my teeth when he broke my barrier as pain was moving through my body.

It became better, but I knew there were slim chances of feeling any kinds of pleasure so I was pleasantly surprised when just about when Edward came I felt pleasure.

* * *

Surprise! Update! Yay! And it's a long one!

**And here's a preview!**

"Um..."I suddenly felt awkward and wanted to hide myself.

* * *

So? Leave me a review!


	44. Chapter 43

**Falling**

**Chapter Forthy Three**

**Bella**

"Wow." I whispered.

He raised his head from my chest and kissed my lips passionately as his hands moved over my body. "Wow. Indeed."

"Um..."I suddenly felt awkward and wanted to hide myself.

"You're beautiful." He said as his eyes raked over my body. "So beautiful."

He got out from between my legs and took me into his arms bridal style.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"To have a bath of course."

* * *

Very short and long overdue, I know! I'm really, really sorry. Hope you guys like it and won't hate me too much!


	45. Chapter 44

No! You're eyes aren't deceiving you! I actually updated... It's a miracle, I know... I actually had this update in my computer for about a week or something but I forgot to post it... Stupid me! I'm gonna get right down to writing another chapter or two and see if I can post them tonight... but don't get your hopes up too fast... I'm known as the girl who breaks a lot of promises... Pinky swear?

* * *

**Falling**

**Chapter 44**

**Bella**

I smiled as I leaned back against his chest.

I felt completely content as his hands moved over my body.

"Are we going to talk about what happened?" he asked.

"I don't know... Is there anything to talk about? I mean..." I bit my lip nervously while I tried to think about the best escape.

"I think we should... Are you 18 yet?" he said suddenly his tone taking on a worried edge.

"Yes doc! Don't worry, you didn't corrupt a minor." I laughed.

"And you're a virgin. I mean were... "

"Yeah." I answered slowly.

"Sooo..."

"So... "I giggled.

"Do you want to go to dinner sometime?"

* * *

So? I know I probably don't deserve a review, but they warm my heart...


	46. Chapter 45

Again... Your eyes are deceiving you... This is another update... Yay! Told you not to get your hopes up... I've already got 46 written but I'm not gonna post that tonight...

* * *

**Falling**

**Chapter 45**

**Bella**

I bit my lip as I looked up at him from under my lashes.

He was asking me to dinner...

But why?

He already got some, why would he want to take me to dinner?

Didn't guys only want one thing?

That's what Charlie always told me... Well not really since Charlie said that 'teenage boys' only want one thing, but still...

* * *

So? I know we still didn't get her answer but what are your guesses?

Leave a nice review for me! I loved the reviews from the last chapters...


	47. Chapter 46

An update? Yes this is an actual update... You're not hallucinating... I swear...

**Me:** I own Twilight!

**Robert:** No you don't.

**Me:** _*turns and sees him*_ You're... _*eyes widen*_ You're... _*squeals*_ Robert Pattinson!

**Robert:** I know that, and I know another thing... You don't own Twilight...

**Me:** But... But... _*pouts*_ I...

**Robert:** No. No. Cosmina. _*shakes his head*_ No. No.

* * *

**Falling**

**Chapter 46**

**Bella**

I looked down at my hands as I ran them through the water.

"Isabella?" I heard his voice.

"Bella."

"Huh?" He sounded confused.

"Calling me Isabella makes me feel like I'm in trouble, I prefer Bella." I explained.

"Oh... Okay... Sooo..."

"Sure."

"Really." He threw me a crooked grin that just about made my heart stop.

I smiled up at him. "Yes!"

* * *

Awwwww... Don't you just love Edward...

Make me happy... As happy as if I could actually meet Robert Pattinson...

**Leave a review!**


	48. Chapter 47

I updated! Yay!

* * *

**Falling**

**Chapter 47**

**Bella**

"What should I wear?" I panicked as I sat down on the bed looking at all the clothes around me.

"Relax, Bell-Bell. Would you?" Rosalie said in an annoyed voice as she looked at me from inside the closet.

How she fits in there? I have no idea. It's not like my closet is huge.

"Are you still alive in there?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes!" She said as she jumped out and I yelped. "Now put this on." She threw a piece a piece of clothing at me and I held it up as I looked at it.

A short, midnight blue, strapless dress that looked absolutely amazing.

I couldn't wait for this date.

* * *

Now for a little bad news... Back to school tomorrow which means "no to almost none" updates... Sorry!

My other stories are not doing so well in the review department... So can you guys go show it some love?

Also I have some original little stories posted on **fictionpress**, and the link will be on my profile if you guys want to check it out... I also have a **facebook** group for my stories if anyone wants to join me there for a chat! :D

I can't wait for this date!

Can you?


End file.
